Worth the Wait
by adhDrabbles
Summary: KakaSaku drabble in which Kakashi has had enough of the games they've been playing... Or has he? Kaka/Saku LEMON


**What kind of Kakashi fan girl would i be if i didn't write an "un-masking" drabble? *swoon* this is just my take on what's reeeeally under there, i'd love to hear what yours is!**

**mmm Kakashi... *fangirl face* so i luff Kakashi and i fully support Kakasaku WHEN Miss Sakura is of legal age. *nods* which she IS in any "adult" fics i do with this pairing. just sayin'. (i.e. in this one she is 20 years old)**

**this is set a few years in the future, and in my happy place Konoha is rebuilding, Naruto realizes how foolish he has been ignoring Hinata all these years, and Sasuke is... like... dead and chillin' with Itachi or King of the Emos somewhere in Antarctica or something. **  
**-_- what i'm saying is, you don't have to feel guilty about liking them being together in this fic. bases are covered, everyone else is taken care of. ^_^**

**WARNING: lemony-fresh. DO NOT READ if you are offended by sexual content. (yes don't worry, babies come from storks)**

Kakashi coughed as he landed hard on his back. Her weight drove the breath from his lungs, but his opponent had taken the bait. He used the momentum to flip them, locking her down beneath him. Her awesome chakra-focused strength wouldn't do her much good if she couldn't strike. Sakura writhed under him, her jade gaze locked on his exposed dark eye. The last sharingan on earth was safely concealed beneath his headband; it infuriated her that he still didn't consider her a formidable enough adversary to use it in these "no-holds barred" sparring matches with her.

"Why are you focusing your chakra, Sakura? You're in no position to use it." Kakashi growled through gritted teeth. She struggled against his iron-grip, wincing as the zipper of his jounin vest bit into her bare stomach. She wasn't sure if this was going to work, but if it startled him enough to loosen his grip for even a second, it would be worth it. Sakura took a deep breath and flooded all her chakra points simultaneously, taking a page from the Hyuuga book. Except instead of spinning her chi into a protective sphere, she combined her medical nin-jutsu expertise to force her chakra into Kakashi's body, causing a hiccup in the silver-haired jounin's own chakra network.

She could only maintain it for an instant, but it was enough. Kakashi flinched away from the invasive energy and Sakura caught him with a knee to his ribs. The kunoichi smiled fiercely, this battle wasn't over yet.

Kakashi easily batted the shuriken away, taking control of the encounter before she could blink. Inside a heartbeat Sakura's arm was pinned behind her back and his own wickedly sharp kunai was pressed against her throat. She took some satisfaction in his labored breathing, she may have lost, but at least he'd had to work for his victory. And the best part was that in the end, he'd had to use both his eyes to beat her.

The pair stood silhouetted against the setting sun, their shadows aligned seamlessly. Sakura could feel every inch of the copy ninja's hard body against her, and it made her heart skip a beat. She had hoped that these little sparring sessions would help ease the tension between her and her former sensei, but now the silence between them was charged with an energy she didn't know how to diffuse._ Keep your head, Sakura!_ She gritted her teeth and hissed out her concession.

The senior jounin released his grip on her and lowered his blade, but didn't back away. His harsh breath through his mask was hot on her temple, and Sakura felt more than heard him whisper, "There, you made me use it. Are you happy now?" Sakura grinned wickedly and turned to face his mismatched gaze.

"Yes, though I only lasted one second against it. Next time I'll last two." She searched his eyes; it was difficult not to lose herself to the powerful draw of his Uchiha keepsake. She knew him well enough to tell that he was smiling back despite his covered visage. Sakura leaned closer and slowly raised her hand to his face. He became utterly still, watching her questing fingertips until they touched the edge of his mask. Quicker than thought he clapped his hand around her wrist, halting her attempt to unmask him.

"You promised…" Sakura murmured, her eyes feverish with anticipation. She brought her full lips a whisper away from his masked ones, hoping to encourage him to follow through with his pledged reward for forcing him to use his sharingan in a one-on-one fight with her.

"Not here." Kakashi practically growled, impatient for this game they had been playing for weeks now to end. He hadn't really needed his sharingan to beat her this time, but this was driving him crazy. He wanted her, and consequences be damned.

The pair stole back to Kakashi's tiny apartment under the cover of the growing dark. The streets below were still buzzing with activity, but they weren't shinobi for nothing. Kakashi had regained his composure by the time they arrived and calmly unlocked the door. Sakura still seemed overheated and wound up, he smiled as he recalled being 20 and having no setting between "asleep" and "insanely turned-on." He would have to give her a lesson in pacing herself. The instant the latch clicked behind them Sakura was pressed flush against the copy ninja unzipping his vest, her fingertips skidding up his muscled chest. He had to admit that his first impulse was to slam her against the wall and make her scream his name; but after all, he thought with a smirk, he had a few more intermediate settings now.

"Sakura…" Kakashi hissed as the kunoichi arched against him and pushed his vest off his shoulders. He gripped her slender waist and lifted her up into a bridal-style carry. Sakura giggled as he carried her into his bedroom, Kakashi had never struck her as the romantic type. He set her gently on the bed, but instead of joining her, he disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Sakura waited for a moment, and then sat up when she heard the shower turn on.

"Tch. So much for sweeping me off my feet." Sakura went to the bathroom door and with a warning knock slipped inside. Kakashi was leaning over testing the running water with an open palm. His gloves and headband were stacked neatly on the sink, but he still had a disappointing amount of clothing on. She leaned against the doorframe and looked around. It wasn't so much a bathroom as a tiled closet with a toilet, sink and a showerhead, but it was scrupulously clean. His decorating style could be politely described as Spartan, and realistically described as nonexistent.

"What temperature do you like?" Kakashi asked, turning to face her. Sakura blinked, he was drawing a shower for her? She had to admit she liked the idea; they had been fighting hard for hours. She smiled and slunk over to him.

"I like it hot. Very hot." She murmured, pulling off a glove and reaching out to let the water run over her fingers. "But… you're stalling Senpai." The pink-haired kunoichi pointed at his dark face mask. A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"All right, all right. Here." Kakashi raised his hands to pull down his mask, but she gasped and snatched his wrists.

"Stop." Sakura ordered, unconsciously wetting her lips in anticipation. "I've been waiting for this for eight years… I want to savor it." Kakashi arched a silver brow bemusedly, then relented. He leaned back against the sink and let her do as she pleased. Sakura stood between his legs and looked him up and down, her stomach full of butterflies. Now that the moment was finally here, she almost couldn't believe it. What if it was just another trick of his? It wouldn't be the first. She placed one hand on his chest; his strong, steady heartbeat reverberated through her, calming her nerves. She hooked her index finger into the top of his mask, then ever so slowly began to draw the material downwards.

Sakura held her breath as she exposed the first couple inches of his face. His eyes never wavered from hers, the intensity of his gaze making her heart race and her patience melt away. She pulled the mask down and off his chin in one quick sweep, and was stunned by what she had revealed. She drank in his strikingly handsome features: smooth skin, high cheekbones, a long straight nose, full lips and a strong yet sharp, angular chin. She reached out and touched his cheek, as if to assure herself that it was real. She bit her lip as her fingertip paused at the base of his scar, waiting for some sign of disapproval.

When he gave no indication she lightly traced the thin pale mark from bottom to top. She liked the look of it on him; it made his otherwise flawless face real.

He smiled at her then, and she was nearly reduced to a puddle. A flash of straight white teeth with slightly pointed canines made his smile somewhat wolfish and very charming. So that was what had been hiding under the mask whenever he smiled at her… She blushed deeply, at a loss for words. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't that her former sensei turned out to be the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen.

The steam from the shower was quickly filling up the small washroom, making Sakura's skin dewy and giving her rosette tresses a slight wave. She was like a ripe peach waiting to be plucked, and Kakashi wanted a taste. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, more than satisfied with the way her body immediately responded to him. He gripped the back of her head and deepened the kiss, grunting into her mouth as she leaned into him and dug her hips into his.

He broke off the kiss and cupped her flushed face. It was difficult to tell what was fogging up the mirror more, the steam or their mingled breath. Sakura stared at him hungrily as her hands searched out the hem of his shirt, yanking it up his torso till he had to raise his arms to allow her to pull the garment off of him. Sakura's hands splayed over his muscled chest, her nails leaving red tracks across his flesh.

Kakashi raised her hand to his lips and tugged her remaining glove off with his teeth. He removed her headband and set it next to his on the sink. Sakura went to work on the asymmetrical zipper of her shirt, but Kakashi stilled her movements. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Turn around." Sakura circled away from him and he pulled her flush against his body. He slid his hands up and down her sides and chest, making the kunoichi's head loll back against his shoulder in bliss. Supporting most of her weight, Kakashi turned them to face the mirror.

One hand reached up and stroked her neck before sliding her top's zipper down in one fluid motion. The other slipped under the hem of her skirt to caress her most intimate spot through the thin barrier of her panties. Sakura's cheeks stained a deeper red as she watched him tug her shirt off, then devour her with his mismatched eyes in the lightly fogged mirror. His long, strong fingers rubbed her flower, making her petals wet with anticipation, soaking her panties. She could feel the hunger in his eyes burning into her as he explored her small, pert breasts with his other hand.

Kakashi licked Sakura's neck and forced her flimsy red bra up, freeing her ripe little breasts for him to fondle. He grew harder as her delicious body and breathy moans played on his heightened senses. He slipped his fingers beneath the flimsy material of her panties, shallowly pushing inside her, giving her a taste of what was to come. Sakura bit her lip and arched against him, bringing one hand up to grip his thick silver mane.

He tweaked a stiff pink nipple, making her gasp and yank his hair. He watched with a predatory gaze as he unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, then pushed her skirt and underwear off her shapely hips. Finally Sakura was leaning completely bare against him, flushed and trembling and perfect. He smiled and nibbled her ear, savoring her taste and look and feel.

"Kakashi…" Sakura moaned, reaching behind her to tug at the hem of his dark pants. He smiled and pushed away from her, maybe he liked playing games after all. He shook his head and nodded at the shower when she turned to cast him a questioning look. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, ignoring his body's protests at the loss of contact with her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and smiled. So he wanted a little show, did he? Sakura turned and stepped into the streaming water, hissing at the deliciously intense heat. She soaked her head and poured a generous dollop of his fresh smelling shampoo into her palm. She lathered up her hair, turning this way and that, loving the feel of his eyes on her. She stood under the spray and let the suds from her hair run down her body. After the last of it was rinsed way, she grabbed his sponge and applied more of the soap to it, since he didn't seem to haven anything else in the shower.

_Typical man._ Sakura smirked. She turned to face him as she worked the soap into the sponge, over saturating it with bubbles. She hummed an aimless melody as she washed herself, swirling the sponge around her breasts and hips more than was strictly necessary for hygiene's sake. Her heart fluttered as she watched his eyes following the sponge, the raw lust in his gaze was enough to drive her crazy. She languidly soaped the rest of her body down, occasionally stepping back into the sultry embrace of the water to let the suds rinse away.

When she abandoned the sponge and simply stood in the streaming water, sliding her hands up and down her body, Kakashi met his limit. He stepped forward and discarded his pants, joining her. Now free and fully erect, Sakura's pleased look made his throbbing shaft twitch. He doused his head under the water, letting it flow over him. Sakura giggled and grabbed the shampoo bottle, soaping up her hands and giving him an amazing scalp massage as she washed his hair. His eyes closed in bliss and he leaned one forearm against the tile wall, letting her work over his neck and shoulders.

She picked up the sponge and Kakashi had to force himself to keep still as she lathered him up, his breathing becoming harsh and uneven. She leaned in close to him and he bent to suck and lick water droplets off her neck. Sakura hummed in pleasure at the contact and dropped the sponge, her hands exploring his slippery flesh. She took his length in her hand and stroked him, winning a deep groan out of him. He pushed her back against the tile wall, grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Slow down, Sakura. You're not the only one that's been waiting a long time." Kakashi chided with a sly smile. God she loved how he looked when he smiled like that. Sakura was sure she would never forget it. Kakashi sealed his lips to hers, plundering her mouth and making her tremble from the intensity of it. He was winding her tighter and tighter till she was sure she was going to snap. He broke the kiss and she gasped for breath as his lips traveled down her neck and continued to her right breast. Using one hand to keep her hands firmly in check, the other was busy teasing her left nipple to a stiff point. He gently bit and suckled her till she moaned entreatingly, trying to coax him by grinding her hips against his.

"More… Give me more…" Sakura panted. Kakashi grinned and kissed her.

"So impatient." The silver-haired jounin replied mischievously. Kakashi licked his way down her dripping body till he was kneeling before her. He nuzzled her flat stomach with his nose and then lifted her leg and rested it on his shoulder, opening her up to him. He slid a finger into her hot slit, his tongue flitting along the sensitive flesh at the apex of her thighs. Sakura gasped and leaned one hand on the wall to steady herself, the other twisted into his messy wet hair.

He inserted another finger and pumped in and out of her, rubbing her slick walls with varying amounts of pressure. Sakura tensed when he found a particular angle, mewling with pleasure. He added a third finger and focused his ministrations on that spot.

"Does that feel good? Harder? Softer?" Kakashi asked, kissing her thigh. He looked up and smiled at what he saw: Sakura's face was flushed and her eyes were closed in pleasure. Time to turn the dial to the next setting.

"Harder. Faster… it's so good…" Sakura murmured. Kakashi complied and used his other hand to push back the delicate folds concealing the little bud of pleasure at the top of her entrance. He licked it gently at first, but as he increased the pace of his fingers he began sucking and swirling his tongue around the little pearl of flesh till Sakura was moaning with every exhalation. Her hips bucked and he had to lay his arm across her middle, pinning her to the shower wall to keep her still.

"Ah…Kakashi, I'm… I'm…ah! AH!" Her desperate cries spiraled upwards and her whole body went rigid, then shuddered as she found her peak. It was almost enough to send him over the edge after her. He licked and pumped his fingers furiously, trying to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible. Finally her trembling form went limp and her leg slid off his shoulder.

Kakashi stood and rinsed his hand off, then turned off the shower. He picked up his former student and carried her back to his bed, their wet bodies glistening in the moonlight. He gently laid her down on the sheets and covered her with his body, kissing her neck and breasts.

"Do you want this?" Kakashi raked his teeth across her collar bone and pressed his hardness against her tingling, yielding entrance. Sakura shuddered from the contact and nodded. She drew her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, trying to pull him down into her. He braced himself and only shallowly connected their bodies, wanting to hear her say it. Sakura made a small entreating noise in the back of her throat.

"Tell me." Kakashi groaned.

"Yes… God yes." Sakura pleaded, gripping his face and kissing him deeply. They crashed together, Sakura moaned into his mouth as he buried himself to the hilt in her tight, slick sheath. Kakashi had to tense every muscle to keep from exploding, he had wanted her for so long, and she felt better than anything he'd had before. He pounded into her; the wet rhythmic noise of their flesh slapping together was nearly drowned out by their heavy, ragged breathing.

Sakura was still sensitive from his earlier ministrations, so she felt her second climax building much faster than the first. The kunoichi drank him in like fine wine: the hard, powerful body marred here and there by scars of battle, the face that she had waited so long to see, the intense gaze of his mismatched eyes so deep she could get lost in them forever. The delicious sensations zinging up and down her body made her regret it had taken them so long to reach this point. But he seemed to be making up for lost time.

Kakashi sat up and pulled Sakura into his lap, using the momentum to drive more deeply inside her. They cried out and Sakura's nails bit into his back as she grinded against him. The pink-haired ninja took control of the pace and shivered with pleasure every time she managed to draw a little groan from the senior jounin's lips.

"Sakura…" Kakashi buried his face in her neck, need making his breath shallow and rough. He tossed her onto her back again and thrust into her vigorously. Sakura writhed beneath him, her high-pitched screams broken by desperate gasps. Her whole body tensed and her eyes rolled back in her head as she found her release, and Kakashi couldn't hold back any longer. As her most feminine muscles contracted around him in spasms of pleasure, he finally spilled inside her. He rolled his hips into her, trying to prolong the sensation for them till he was utterly spent.

Kakashi withdrew and rolled onto his back, his hand still cradling her head on his pillow. They lay panting on top of the mussed sheets for a moment, winding down from what they had shared. Sakura snuggled into the crook of his arm and he gathered her closely against him. Her damp pink hair stuck to the pillow case and his arm, he started gently sweeping his fingers through it, laying it smooth against her head. Her bright jade orbs slowly closed in bliss, and she brought one hand up to idly trace her fingernails across his chest.

"I can't believe we didn't do this a long time ago." Sakura mumbled against his skin.

"Well… Let's not dwell." Kakashi chuckled, giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head. It was odd; after so long it felt unnatural to the copy ninja to be so… at peace. But he thought he could probably get used to it.


End file.
